


Captain Watson

by HumsHappily



Series: Follow the Script [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burlesque, Burlesquelock, Captain Watson, M/M, burlesque John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His trousers and shirt are gone, leaving him in only pair of lacy red pants, connected to a frilly garter wrapped around his left thigh. He’s blushing terribly, the red flush moving across his face, across his pink glossy lips as the audience gazes at him, moving slowly up his body, from his feet to the obvious bulge in his pants to the shimmery, glittery swirls across his chest. He blushes harder at the murmurs of interest at his dog tags, combat boots and the scar tissue twisted in a knot on his shoulder. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of an ongoing series entitled Burlesque. Each part is numbered with the scene number it belongs to, however the scenes may not necessarily follow the order in which events ought happen in real life. I suggest you read the series in order, otherwise, references may be made that spoil later events. 
> 
>  The songs for this scene are
> 
> [Lick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCI8ySfUxkw) by Joi and  [Black Velvet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtDeAnyxAqY) by Alannah Myles
> 
> The playlist for this series can be found [Here ](http://8tracks.com/humshappily/burlesque-lock)
> 
> Inspiration for Ian Murray is [this](http://lionheartluna.tumblr.com/post/108526133804/damplaundry-adonis-bosso-at-mfw-f-w-2015-by) rather dashing person. 

 

**[Scene 6]**

 

Characters:

John Watson: ex-army doctor, flatmate of Sherlock Holmes, anger issues, trust issues, and a penchant for justice.

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting detective, only one in the world. Self made, and will do anything to get his man.

Greg Lestrade: detective inspector, lead detective at NSY Homicide division

 

Introducing:

Ian Murray: Ex-army nurse,  burlesque dancer with a penchant for glitter that matches John’s drive for justice.

 

——————

[Scene: Club Burlesque. Greg Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes are sitting at a table. A glass of wine, deep red, sits in front of Sherlock, untouched. Greg is nursing a beer as they wait for John to come up on stage.Sherlock is scowling, tapping the table. He is obviously bored. Greg is relaxed, ignoring Sherlock. He examines the crowd around them, all seeming excited for the nights entertainment to continue.]

 

[The lights flicker on, John is facing away from the audience, untucked white button down shirt and black trousers, feet bare. He turns to face the audience, head bowed as music begins to play, instrumental version of Black Velvet by Alannah Myles.  The lights began to pace themselves, going on and off with the beat of the music. John unbuttons each of the buttons as the lights flash, and just when he reaches the last button, the stage lights go off and the music ends.]

 

[Audience: Clapping. One member wolf whistles.]

 

Sherlock: (scowling) They are animals. Can’t control their hormones.

 

[House lights go off.]

 

Greg: (smirking in the darkness) Right and you certainly aren’t dancing in your seat waiting for him to come back on.

 

[Stage lights come on to reveal an empty stage.]

 

Sherlock: John has refused to tell me anything about his performance.

 

Greg: Well yeah, he’s nervous and you weren’t helping, yelling at him about presentation.

 

Sherlock (snorts): John needs all the help he can get if he is to attract the killer.

 

Greg: John might surprise you.

 

[Stage lights dim slowly, leaving the stage dark]

 

Sherlock: Hush Gavin, it’s starting.

 

Greg: I wasn’t saying—

 

Sherlock: Shut up.

 

[Greg sighs]

 

[Along the side of the stage, circular red lights began to pop on in pairs, moving up the stage. As the last pair comes on, two spotlights pop on as well, cross illuminating John, now standing in the middle of the stage.]

 

[His trousers and shirt are gone, leaving him in only pair of lacy red pants, connected to a frilly garter wrapped around his left thigh. He’s blushing terribly, the red flush moving across his face, across his pink glossy lips as the audience gazes at him, moving slowly up his body, from his feet to the obvious bulge in his pants to the shimmery, glittery swirls across his chest. He blushes harder at the murmurs of interest at his dog tags, combat boots and the scar tissue twisted in a knot on his shoulder.]

 

Sherlock: This wasn’t the plan. What is he doing?

 

Greg: I believe you’re seeing Captain Watson make a point.

 

[John walks forward to the edge, center stage and kneels, legs spread wide. The stage lights go off again.]

 

Greg: (laughs) So Sherlock, still got a hold on those hormones?

 

Sherlock:…..

 

[At the back of the stage, another light flickers on, revealing a plush velvet bench occupied by a tall lanky man sitting upright. His long limbs are spread wide, legs ending in large laced stiletto heels.  He gazes toward the front of the stage. He wears a purple silk robe, rich against his dark skin. Green eyes are outlined with purple liner, full lashes glittering as he blinks. The robe is shifted to reveal long fishnet thigh highs, a rich purple lace teddy and knickers  to the audience, who murmur with anticipation.]

 

Greg: Well damn….

 

Sherlock:(frazzled) Who is that?

Greg: That’s gotta be Ian Murray. I don’t know who else John would trust here…..

 

[Lights at the front come on, illuminating John, still kneeling. The man in purple, IAN,  moves, slinking from the bench as music begins to play in the background, coming towards John. Sherlock moves to get up, Greg pushing him back into his seat.]

 

Greg: Sit down and shut up Sherlock. Let the man have his moment.

 

[Ian stands behind John, shedding his robe, silk fluttering down to surround them. As the lyrics begin to play, John tips his head back, neck bared to the audience as Ian drags a single finger along the pale, glittery column. There is a soft growl from Ian as John licks his lips. Unknown to the men on stage, Sherlock repeats the gesture, eyes dark and hungry.]

 

Greg: (to himself) This is going to be interesting.

 

[Music begins. _Lick_ by Joi]

 

Ian: (singing)

 

_I lose all control when you grab ahold_

_And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick_

_You've got lock and key, every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick_

 

[Ian beckons to John, moving away. John stands, following him as Ian backs away, leading him over to the bench.]

 

Ian: (singing)  
  


_I put my heels on for ya baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my legs_

_Your every touch excites me_

_And dammit I ain't too proud to beg_

 

  
[They stand close together, nearly touching. John is nervous, shaking slightly. Ian takes one  hand, tilts John’s face up. Their eyes meet. Ian gives a slight sideways nod, and John’s eyes flicker away, darting to the audience. He sees Sherlock, on the edge of his chair and suddenly, it is no longer Ian who is seducing John. John’s shaking subsides and he sinks to his knees again, this time in front of Ian. ]

 

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tinglin' just won't go away_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussy cat's ready to play, play, play, play_

 

[Ian reclines back on the bench, weight on his elbows as John shifts closer to him. He lifts a single leg, pressing his heel into the center of John’s chest, pushing John away. John reclines slowly, laying back on the floor, knees bent, flat against the stage, legs spread wide. Ian runs his heel down John’s chest, stopping to rest just above John’s cock]

 

_I lose all control when you grab ahold_

_And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick_

[John licks his lips, letting one hand trail up Ian’s leg. Ian removes his foot, and John slithers back up, standing in between Ian’s spread legs. Sherlock is on the edge of his chair, eyes never leaving John. Greg is looking both amused and nervous, trying to watch both Sherlock and the stage. ]

 

_You've got lock and key, every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick_

_It feels so good goin' crazy_

_My eyes hold back inside my head_

 

[John leans forward, planting his hands on either side of Ian’s hips, the taller man looking up at him, eyes half closed. John licks his lips and pulls a single knee up onto the bench stretching his pants obscenely around his arse, nearly ripping in half.]

 

_Explore mine and want some pleasure_

_Hold on tight, hope you ain't scared_

[Ian runs a hand up John’s arm, then trails his fingers across the man’s shoulder. He brings his hand down, twirling his fingers in the chain of John’s tags. He lifts, feeding it into John’s mouth. John wraps a tongue around the chain, pulling it into his mouth and sucking greedily on the metal. He turns his head, eyes meeting Sherlock’s. Sherlock gasps, shivering in his chair as John bites down on the chain.]

 

_I promise I'll return the favor_

_I'll do that trick you can't resist_

_Two rights don't make a wrong_

 

[Ian leans farther back, John following him onto the bench, straddling his body. There is a sharp gasp from the audience. John drops the tags from his mouth, and begins to dip his hips, rolling them filthily. Ian’s left leg comes up, resting at the base of John’s spine as he runs his right thumb across John’s parted lips. The tags clink together, noise matching the rhythm of John’s thrusts.]

 

_Makin' love till the break of dawn_

_Emotions all up in a twist, twist, twist, twist, twist_

[Sherlock seems slightly pained, unable to look away from the stage, perched on the edge of his chair.]

Greg: You alright Sherlock?

Sherlock: Shut up Lestrade.

 

[Greg raises his eyebrows, turning back to the stage, just as Ian reaches down with his left hand, snapping the elastic of John’s garter against his leg.]

 

_I lose all control when you grab ahold_

_And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick_

_You've got lock and key, every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick_

 

[John’s tongue wraps around Ian’s thumb, the wet skin glistening in the stage lights. Ian slides his leg farther down the curve of John’s back, pulling John’s arse in toward him. ]

 

_I put my heels on for ya baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my legs_

_Your every touch just excites me_

_And dammit I ain't too proud to beg_

[John pulls away, Ian’s leg slipping down, heel clicking as it lands on the stage. He d moves off the bench, standing, and backs away from Ian. The other man gets up to follow.]  

 

_And even when you’re not around me_

_The tinglin', tinglin' won't go away, no no_

 

[They move toward the center of the stage, John facing away from the audience. Suddenly, he drops, laying himself out on his back. He spreads his legs, bending them at the knee to plant his feet on the stage, spread wide. Ian licks his lips hungrily, looming over the man. John smiles, running a hand over his chest, brushing his fingers over his nipples, chest glittering in the light. He arches his hips up, pressing into the air. ]

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussy cat's ready to play, play, play, play, play_

 

[Ian kneels down between John’s legs The lights begin to dim as the song reaches it’s end. Ian leans down, presses a kiss to the skin just above John’s waistband. He crawls over John’s body slowly, each shift matching the beat of the music.]

 

_I lose all control when you grab ahold_

_And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick_

 

[Ian pauses as his body aligns with John. John is looking up at him, his hands fallen to the side. Ian smirks, and leans his head down. John raises his hand, placing it on the back on Ian’s neck. ]

 

_You've got lock and key, every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick_

 

[Ian touches his tongue to John’s chest, the tip dragging up his chest. He pauses, nipping at John’s collarbone, then as John throws his head back, continues, drawing his tongue up the pale column. John sighs loudly as the music fades out, and Ian captures his mouth, thrusting his tongue in as he dips his hips to meet John’s. The lights flash off, plunging the stage into darkness.]

 

Greg:  Sherlock?

 

[Sherlock is gone, having slipped away as the music ended. The stage lights come on revealing an empty stage, the lone bench remaining. Greg stands, making his way toward backstage, leaving his empty bottle on the table.]

 

**[End Scene]**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
